complete takeover
by Jaquiline
Summary: when a girl called tegan arrives at camp green-lake she knew that it was a detention camp but she didnt know that some one else had an eye on the camp and wanted to get rid of her auntie and take over it. rnim not really good at summeries but common giv


_Chapter one _

I guess my story begins the day I was in the car on the way to my auntie's camp. You see she runs a camp and my mother said it be good for me to 'get out into the open air.' I guess she was right but while I'm driving in my auntie's car I just began wishing I would be with my friends.

"Hey Adui," that's what we all called auntie in my family, kind of weird but hey.

"Why are there all these holes every where?"

"well Tegan you are aware that this I a camp for children who have been sent here instead of going to jail for doing miner crimes like stealing and stuff,"

"Yeh,"

"Well for the detention, you know to make them regret it we make them dig holes."

"Oh, ok then."

We arrived at camp green lake, which was what the camp was called and Adui got out of the car and told me to get out while she informed the people who ever they might be that we had arrived, she went over to a bell and began ringing it. Soon after she stopped the ringing still continued but only very faintly. A bunch, like 70 to 100 boys came out from everywhere but they all ran. With in seconds all these guys were gathered around the building of which the car was parked next to.

"Now as many of you may know one of my relatives is coming to camp green-lake to see how I run my camp for the holidays," she began. "In fact I have had a huge request from the majority of the boys to bring my niece, Tegan, to stay for the summer." There came hoots and whistles from the crowd.

"So I bought her." There came clapping from the crowd.

"So do you want to meet her? Well do you?" there came a mixture of clapping and screaming from the guys and then she came over to the car door and opened it. I could here them all go quiet as if waiting to see the queen. I steeped out of the car. Wearing a little green dress and a pair of shoes I stole of Maxine (lol) that were like an inch and a half high. As I got out my dark brown hair swayed around my face and as I took of my sunnies to reveal my 'sexy bright blue eyes' I looked about my surroundings until my gaze finally arrived to the boys, I smiled and I swear you could almost fit a cup into their mouths, they were open so wide.

A couple of the guys smiled back, and then one said,

"Um…hey welcome I'm squid." I began walking over to him and he stopped talking.

"Hey, I'm Tegan." I held out my hand to shake his but

before I had even touched his fingertips a boy pushed in front. He was at least 15 and he was a bit taller then the rest but he seemed to be the boss of all of them.

"I'm captain, welcome aboard the love boat babe."

"Well honey," I began. "Your love boat aint going to be taking me with it so why don't you go sail of into the sunset and ill talk to all the boys who don't act as if there's

Something shoved up there but, ba bye."

"Ouch," came a few voices from the crowd.

"Geeze captain, the girl's only been here five minutes and you've been already rejected." Squid said, I smiled at him and he smiled back and then SMASH captain had taken a swing at squid and had got him right over the head. Squid's nose began to bleed.

"You know what captain that does it, first of all you hit on me with some really lame pick up line, I mean 'babe' oh yeah and then you smash up the first guy I meet, I mean come on you can't take a little competition."

"He wasn't competition he didn't even see it coming."

"Fight!" Came a voice from the crowd.

"So captain, are you up for it."

"I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Look whatever are we going to fight or not?"

He took a swing at my head and as I duct I kicked at his feet. He fell to the ground with a big thump and as I began helping him up he took a blow at my feet and knocked me

to the ground. I jumped back up. Swung a blow at my stomach but before he had even come close to my skin I

made a short kick and kicked him in the balls.

"Ahh you stupid bitch" he said in a high voice.

"To think captain," squid said. "She beat you in a dress."

"Come on squid lets get you cleaned up." I grabbed one shoulder and another boy slightly smaller then squid grabbed the other. Then just when we were about to enter the first aid tent we heard a scream. And captain began running at me again but this time about 50 boys got in his way and refused to move.

"Thanks guys," I screamed. "I owe you one."

"It's k." one of the guys said.


End file.
